About First Dates
by BonneyQ
Summary: When Gray and Juvia's son asks Natsu and Lucy's daughter out, their parents just couldn't let them go on their own. Not that the young couple knew, of course.


**Summary:** _When Gray and Juvia's son asks Natsu and Lucy's daughter out, their parents just couldn't let them go on their own. Not that the young couple knew, of course._

**AN: **Hi! Yes, I know I said I wasn't writing about Gruvia/Fairy Tail anymore, but this was written in February and only today I could publish it. It was for an event that will happen in roughly a month (beginning of July), the **Gruvia & NaLu BigBang** and it's gonna be _awesome_! Fanarts and fanfics together, your feeds will be flooding with love! Trust me, it's a great thing to expect!

Anyways, here we go!

**#**

**About First Dates**

**#**

"Alright, baby, be a gentleman with Nashi-chan." Juvia hugged her son even tighter than before and the fourteen-year-old tried to untangle himself from his mother.

"Mom!" He groaned and finally pushed her away. "I am not a _baby_."

Gray snorted – he was watching the scene a few steps behind his wife. "Give up, kid. You'll always be your mother's baby. But I know you are a man now, so behave like one." Gray crossed his arms over his chest when Gris turned to look at him. "Remember that no matter how much you like Nashi, she needs to say 'yes' to anything-"

"Dad!" The poor dark-blue haired boy was so red it was a wonder how he wasn't sweating. "We are just going to _watch a play and have ice-cream_!" After much deliberation, Gris had asked his parents for extra money so he could take Nashi to see a play at the theatre he was sure she would like. His parents had nothing to say against the pink haired girl; even though she was a ball of energy most of the time, she had the kind, brave heart of both her parents.

Juvia started to tear up. "Juvia can't believe her baby is already going on his first date." Her lower lips started to tremble. "It feels as if you were in my arms for the first time just this morning and now you are all dressed up to go m-m-meet a g-g-girl." She sobbed.

The teenager huffed in annoyance. "_Mom._"

"He used to call me _'Mama'_!" Juvia complained, crying even harder. _Such drama_, Gray thought, rolling his eyes.

"Alright." Gray stepped closer to his wife and put his arms around her shoulder, making Juvia hug him back, still crying. "Here we go." He caressed the long waves of her blue hair and sighed – after twenty years of knowing her, he knew how to take care of her when she got too emotional. "Gris, go have a good time. This is going to take a while." He pointed to Juvia and the boy nodded, already used to his mother's overflowing emotions, especially when it came down to him. "Just remember, 'no means no'."

"Argh, _Dad_!" Gris walked towards the door.

"Also: if it feels weird, you probably shouldn't be doing it?"

"_Bye_, dad."

Gray grinned when the door slammed – it was so much fun to annoy Gris and he was such an easy prey. Gray felt it was his job as a parent to embarrass him as much as he could, like he, now, wanted to have had a parent figure while growing up to do just that. The time he spent with Ur wasn't enough.

"Is he gone?" Juvia asked, sniffling and bringing his attention back to the present.

"Yes." Gray looked down to his wife and saw her eyes puffy from crying and he put a hand on her cheek, wiping a tear with his thumb. "He's not going to war, you know? He is going out with a girl we know since the day she was born."

"Juvia knows." The blunette sighed, leaning onto her husband's touch. "Time is just passing so fast! It feels as if Juvia was pregnant yesterday and now…"

Gray nodded. "Yeah, tell me about it. It feels like I was changing his diaper, blinked and here we are."

"Next thing we know, he will have his own team to go on missions"

"We did promise he could when he turns fifteen." Gray reminded her. "At least we were smart enough to add that he had to fight both of us before he gets consent and you promised to be impartial: if he is good enough, you must let him go."

Juvia pouted and Gray used all his strength not to laugh. "Stupid Gris-chan, growing up so fast."

"You are the one who is an old lady now and is resenting him." Gray snorted to lighten up the air.

The Water Mage gasped in indignation. "_Excuse me_? You freaked out last week when Juvia found a grey hair-"

"You were messing with me, I never actually saw it!" Gray protested.

"Who's old, now?" Juvia asked her husband and then let go of him, drying her face the best she could and then asked him: "Do you think he's far enough?"

"Uh…" Gray was confused. "What?"

Juvia looked at him in amusement. "You didn't think Juvia would let her baby go out on her own, did you?"

**#**

"This is a mistake." Gray said for the thousandth time. They had just seen Gris meet with Nashi and enter the theatre – it was actually cute, seeing his son blush while talking to the pink haired girl, who, was wearing a dress, surprisingly enough. Obviously Lucy had helped Nashi get ready; she was a tomboyish girl, preferring comfortable shorts and tops instead of dresses, so Gris must be very special.

Good for him.

"You didn't have to come, Gray-sama." Juvia whispered and when the kids were inside, they moved towards the theatre.

"And let you ruin my son's first date? No, thank you." The Ice Mage rolled his eyes.

"Juvia will not ruin- Oh, it's Lucy-san and Natsu-san!" The blunette waved to her friends, who were coming from the opposite side of the theatre they did.

"I _knew_ it!" Lucy was clearly very excited. Her hair was tied on a long braid that reached her waist. "I knew it you wouldn't miss it and neither could I!"

"Nashi-chan looks so pretty on that dress!" Juvia matched Lucy's level of excitement to the t.

Lucy laughed. "I almost yelled when she let me help her and she was the one to reach for the dress! My Nashi, wearing a dress! I know the next time they go out, she's back to her normal clothes but I managed to dress up my girl for the first time since she was _four_!" Behind her, Natsu just shook his head in resignation.

"Well worth it: Gris-chan's face when he saw her was priceless!" Apparently Juvia was over the crying phase, then. Gray snorted.

"And he looks so handsome! He even combed his hair!" Lucy laughed. "Did you see him giving her a flower?"

Juvia laughed as well. "They are _so sweet_!"

"You were crying over it _twenty minutes ago_." Gray was exasperated and Natsu snorted.

"Lucy was crying too." The Dragon Slayer rolled his eyes. "I don't get it."

"Of course you don't get _this_ but you cried when she ate fire for the first time." Lucy said to her husband in a dismissive tone.

"Something about them being babies and now they are all grown up." Gray shrugged.

"Oh." Natsu shook his head. "You two are being weird. Let's go home."

The two women snorted. "Home." Lucy shook her head. "We are going _in_."

**#**

"You know, Lucy, I expected this level of crazy from Juvia, not you." Gray whispered as they sat on their places at the theatre on a high level and it wasn't hard to find the two teens, not with those hair colors.

"_Again_: you didn't have to come, Gray-sama." Juvia told her husband.

"I'm already way too deep." The Ice Mage shrugged.

"I'm here because Natsu didn't look excited at all about our daughter's first date and _someone_ should." Lucy elbowed her husband and even though it didn't even stung, he protested.

"Hey!" He mumbled. "Just because I didn't start to _cry_ doesn't mean I don't _care_. And it's just a stupid play and ice-cream after, they are not _eloping_."

Juvia gasped and everyone stared at her. "Oh, god. They might get married in the future!" Her whisper was clearly overheard because people around them shushed her, which didn't stop her at all. "Just like we talked about!"

"Oh, that would be _adorable_." Lucy all but shrieked.

"You two talked about this?" Natsu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Absolutely." Lucy chuckled. "From the moment I found out I was pregnant. Juvia was already four months pregnant, by then."

"You two didn't even know the babies' genders and you were arranging marriages?" Gray snorted.

Juvia looked to her husband. "We didn't _care_. And love knows no gender, Gray-sama, you know that."

"Sure." He knew better than to get into that discussion. "Could we please at least watch the play?"

"What is it about?" Natsu asked, eating a mouthful of popcorn.

"Beats me, but at least we won't have to talk about our kids getting married."

"You two aren't even a little curious about how the date will go?" Lucy asked.

Natsu shrugged. "Nashi will burn Gris alive if he does some crap she doesn't want him to, Gris will soak Nashi to the bone if the situation is reversed."

"_Men_." Juvia rolled her eyes.

"_Right_?"

"Shh, it's about to start." Natsu said and thankfully the women became quieter.

**#**

It was 21:55 when Gris arrived at home. Gray was doing the dishes (it was his turn) while Juvia read a book on the couch.

"Hi mom, hi dad." The teenager greeted them.

"Hey, sweetie." Juvia closed the book and put it aside. "Five minutes before curfew, huh? How was your date?"

The boy became red and mumbled a little. "F-fine."

Juvia smiled. "That's good."

"Were you respectful?" Gray asked from the kitchen and Gris rolled his dark eyes.

"Yes, dad."

"Good enough for me."

"Anything interesting happened?" Juvia probed gently.

She _knew_ it did. She had spent five minutes with Lucy on the Lachryma shrieking and yelling about how their kids had kissed.

It was an innocent peck on the lips when Gris walked Nashi home, but according to Lucy, it had been a very touching scene. Nashi had been the one to initiate it, Gris had been the perfect gentleman as their parents instructed, but Nashi Dragneel was nothing but straightforward and she had put her hands on each side of Gris' face and gave him a peck on the lips. Juvia had become so excited she actually started to use her magic without realize it, making some of the water inside the flower pots of the house, float.

Her baby was so grown up!

"Nah, it was cool, though." Gris shrugged.

"Glad you had fun, baby!" Juvia smiled.

"Alright, I'm gonna go get ready to bed."

"Good night, sweetie."

"Good night, kid." Gray said, returned to the living room.

Just before he left, after taking a few steps, Gris turned to his parents and said: "Oh, just you know: if you are going to follow us during dates, remember Nashi's a Dragon Slayer and she smelled you. Plus, Uncle Natsu chocked with popcorn and started coughing real loud mid-play and everyone looked at you." He resumed his way to his bedroom.

Juvia's face became such a shade of red, embarrassed, but Gray just laughed: he knew the night wouldn't be without its crazy moments. "Copy that, kiddo."

**#**

**AN:** Ta-da! Ahahah They knew all along! Thankfully they didn't stop the date and had a great time!

05/22/2019 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
